


He's Got That Magic Touch!

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alien Lance (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Allura (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Omega Adam, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Romance, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: Look Lance knows that him being Omega is a big deal, but on his planet having and knowing magic was the biggest thing to have. So for years Lance have been studying magic and hoping to be the best mage his planet has ever seen, but it's such a shame that he gets kidnapped by space pirates!~•~"You know Magic right?""Yes I do, but what's that gotta-?""Yo Hunkie! We've found our mage!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this story outta fun really, Season 7 put me in a somber mood so I deicided to make a wacky, fun Fanfic to bring up my mood! 
> 
> So let's get the run down here, Lance is a Hupper-Mage [Yes the one from Wakfu!] And and a Omega. But he isn't like other Omegas pure say, he dosent follow traditions[Being raised around a more modern culture]
> 
> Hupper-Mages and Alteans are distant relatives[For former purpose they refer to each other as distant Cousins]
> 
> Hupper-Mages are well known for there advance magic, the planet they reside on is hidden and you can only see it with you have Altean technology.
> 
>  
> 
> But that's all I'm gonna say so let's get on with the story!

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Magic Is Kinda Wack**

* * *

 

 

 

Lance didn't really do much today, besides going to his advance magic lessons and helping around the small village he resides in. He really didn't do much, and that was ok! He wasen't in the mood to do anything anyways.

 

His magic lessons have been getting hard and been taking a tole on his poor Omega body, but he had to be the best. If he wanted to be recognized by other people outside of his planet for not just being an Omega, he had to push harder.

 

Oh how rude of me! Who is this Lance were speaking of? Well let me introduce him!

 

"The names Lance! I'm about 8,000 years old [Alien years but in human years he's 18], a Omega in the flash! And the best mage you'll ever see around here!"

 

A [girl](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/082/142/139.png) with long blond hair and blue eyes stared at him confused.

 

"Ah Lance who are you talking to?"

 

"Ah......no one Elita...."

 

 

Elite shook her head before going back to her reading, Lance sighed 'Now she thinks I'm crazy....but that wouldn't be the first time now would it?'

 

The door slams open to reveal his sister Veronica "Lance come on! I called 5 minutes ago!"

 

Lance scrambled out of his booked covered seat and stood up "Why am I getting up! I'm free this afternoon!"

 

Veronica huffed a piece of hair strand out of her view in frustration "Honestly Lance I've been telling you since this morning! It's Dofus! We have to go over the temple and pay respects the elders!"

 

Lance suddenly felt his face fall into a poker face "Oh....oops!" Veronica and Elita slammed their heads on the ground.

 

"Just get ready and come with me to the temple!" Veronica shouts before slamming the door shut, Elita slams her book closed before getting up "Ah let me get my offering and I'll go down to the temple, see ya Lance!"

 

She runs out of the room leaving a pondering Lance alone.

 

'Crap, today's Dofus! I hate Dofus! Those elders are so weird!' Lance groaned before stomping his way downstairs.

 

* * *

**From the House of Lance to the Temple of the Elders**

* * *

 

 

The [temple](http://staticns.ankama.com/upload/backoffice/direct/2015-11-18/5efce221cf060292321e7474f7b143da.png) looked to be the same like last time, it was grand and tranquil. And everyone he knew from the village was there, with offerings of Baked goods, candy, exotic fruits and meats, and fancy clothing.

 

Lance and his family brought in jewelry, not the finest but it was still eye catching. This time the gems came from the river of gifter, or Lance likes the call it "The river of Lucky Guess" 

 

Besides his blunt aditude, Lance really didn't like coming to the temple. Whenever he went there, it was quiet. Ok that sound a bit to far fetched but if Lance wouldn't hear sounds or even a peep of it, he'd get an eriee feeling.

 

Lance suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Veronica tapped his shoulder "Lance we have to go in now, the sooner we do it the fast we get home"

 

Lance shook his head "Yeah right Veronica, those elders be talking like we have the time to listen to them"

 

A sudden tick mark appread on Veronicas forehead "Don't say stuff like that in public, that's bad omen!"

 

"Bad omen my ass, it's not like anything bad would happen to me for sharing my opinion!"

 

Lance swiftly turns around and walks to the temple not caring if he gave himself bad luck.

* * *

 

 

Lance yawns tired from sitting in the temple for 4 hours straight, the Elders really did talk like they had time. It was the most unbearable situation he's ever gone through for this month.

 

Lance flopped on his bed ready to sleep the rest of the night away, until a knock on his window woke him up.

 

"Quiznak! What is it now!?" He tiredly shifts to his window and opens it to see Elita "Elita what the hell!? Why are you-!?"

 

"Hush Lance! A ship just docked from the outskirts of out village I fear it's space pirates!"

 

Lance's mind was now in full alert "Space pirates!? But how did they see our planet!"

 

Elite shook her head "I don't know but I have to warn the others! And lance for the of goodness stay back for this one!"

 

Lance huffed 'Yeah and miss all the excitement? No way!'

 

Once he saw Elita out of his sight he quickly climbs down the latter Elita left and makes a running start once he reaches the ground.

 

Lance runs through the forest beside his Village that led to the docks, once he reaches it he sees a medium sized ship that looked 'Altean!?' Lance quickly sneaks behind a bush to get a closer look.

 

'Quiznak I can't see it, looks like I gotta take my changes!' Lance crawls away from the Bush and started to make his way to the 'Altean' ship.

 

He stops when he hears voices, muffled but clear to hear.

 

"But Pidge you said we needed a mage! Hupper-Mages are the best choices! I mean they literaly have mates in their name!"

 

"I don't care Hunk! What we did was reckless and we need to find someone fast and quick!"

 

Lance covers his mouth in shock 'Their looking for a mage!? Why? I mean I can help find them one as long as they have good intentions!' Lance gathers his confidence and stands up before speaking.

 

"So....you two are looking for a mage hm?"

 

Both of them jump at the voice of Lance, they turn around and Lance's eyes widen  'No way! One's Altean and while the others a Gem!' 

 

"Oh wow! What a strange party you two got going on here!" Lance said knowing well that his dry humor wasen't going to help, at all.

 

"I uh yes...we are looking for a mage, and we came here too look for the finest!" The Altean said nervously.

 

Lance nods "Well I can help you find them then! May I require why you need a Hupper-Mage?"

 

Both shift nervously "Uh....were going on a voyage.....a voyage around space"

 

"Oh how exciting! I don't blame you though, needing mage really. Most parts of space run on magic and advance technology and-!"

 

"You know magic right?"

"Yes I do, but what's that gotta-?"

 

"Hunkie! We've found our mage!"

 

"What!?"

 

* * *

**Lance finds himself in a tight situation, will be swayed by his new friends purposel or will blue decline and keep loving the life of a regular Hupper-Mage.**

 

**Find out next time on He's Got The Magic Touch!**

 

**[End]**

* * *

 


	2. Space Pirates Are Kinda Wack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance regrets his decision and gets a taste of the outside worlds tradition.
> 
>  
> 
> AKA he fucking hates it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's my birthday today! I'm so excited! So I've deicided to upload a chapter before I do anything for the day! Please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Note this was made around 5 am, Grammar and wording might be off]

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 2: Space Pirates Are Kinda Wack**

* * *

 

 

 

Lance looked at the green colored gem in shock 'Me!? Oh no way buddy!'

 

"Uh sorry to break to you guys but I'm not available and plus I'm an Omega!" Lance shouted peeved, why of all the people to be chosen it had to be him! But then again he was the first approach them so could he blame them even more?

 

The green gem shook her head "So? Omega what? You smell un-mated or marked, you don't look all that attractive with that outfit on [The one Elita has on too] and quiet frankly Hupper-mages are good at magic no matter how weak they are"

 

Lance felt arrows plunging into his skin as the gem began to belittle him, but who could blame him?

 

"Don't even talk about my clothes, there traditional wear around Here! And so what if I'm un-mated or not marked!? I'm still an Omega and I can't leave my pack!"

 

The gem huffed in frustration "So? We left our packs too! Look we really need you to come with us! If you don't then lead us to another mage fast!"

 

Lance mind suddenly started reeling 'Wait....if I go with them in outer space and explore with them, I can show off my magic and maybe find myself a mate! But I'll also have to leave Veronica, Elita and my family behind.......which one do I take, family or adventure?'

 

"Adventure!" 'Wait crap!' 

 

The green gem looked at him before smiling "Good, do you need to get some things before we leave?"

 

Lance nods quickly and runs back to his Village to get the equipment he need to survive.

 

* * *

**AKA hair and skin products, clothing, his favorite stuffed animal, and a strange platform he had trouble carrying. Talk about survival equipment**

* * *

 

Lance found out the names of the two people who whisked him away, Pidge and Hunk.

 

Pidge was a peridot and was very good with technology and repair, Hunk said he wasent all that great in Altean magic. But Lance chose not to comment on that.

 

The ship was ok, not up to prior but it functioned well for Lance to be comfortable. But as time began to go by Lance was starting to regret his choice of fate, he really should of re-thought of what he said.

 

He's now starting to feel homesick and Pidge and Hunk couldn't provide the right comfort, Lance tightly hugged his strange animal stuffed toy, his sister gave it to him saying it was a bear that lived on a planet called Earth.

 

Lance felt his eyes water a bit 'Quiznak Lance, if your wern't so stupid thinking about the heat of the moment we would of been home drinking a nice cup of Citrus juice and reading a book besides Elita'

 

Lance was shook out of his self-pitying thoughts when he heard a knock on his door "Uh Lance? I know your settling down and all but we need help up In The bridge"

 

Lance groaned 'Holy quiznak I haven't been on this ship for a day and there's already a problem going on!'

 

* * *

**And to the bridge Lance dragged himself too**

* * *

 

 

"Ok ok, what's going on?" Lance yawned walking into the bridge, Pidge snaps her head to him fast.

 

"Took you long, look we need help, the ships not responding to any of our commands"

 

Lance nods slowly "Well it is Altean and none of you know magic besides me, move over and I'll see what the deal is"

 

Pidge grumbles before getting off the platform, Lance steps on and looks at the controls "Uh let's see....uh what how old is this ship?"

 

"Uh we don't know, it's stolen" Pidge said bluntly.

 

Lance shook his head disbelief "Are you serious? You steal and ship and not know how to control it? This ship so old and worn out, we have to stop and get a newer one!" Lance shouted, his Omega nature now starting to show [In which Omegas will yell at you if you say, or do anything stupid]

 

Hunk shifted nervously, his face showing guilt and regret. Lance eyes soften at this 'Oh man, I can't get on them like this'

 

"Ok ok let me look at a map and see how close we are to a ship dealer" Pidge nods and hands him a scroll.

 

Lance opens it and the scroll glows into a virtual setting of the area around them, Lance looks around Before smiling "Ah-Ha! Here we are! We have a dealer that's ten Vargas away! [Ten Hours]

 

Pidge sighs "That's too long, hopefully the ship can run that long or we'll be stuck in the middle of space"

 

Lance shivered at that thought "Uh let's hope not??"

 

* * *

 

 

10 hours was toture for Lance, him, Pidge, and Hunk were just too awkward to hold a full on conversation. Lance couldn't blame at all, they were all strangers to each other. Maybe in a few days they will start bring more friendly, but as Lance sees it their acting like a new pack. 

 

Which is insanely not easy to adjust to new pack [Unless it was your mates pack]

 

But Lance wanted to feel more comfortable around his new pack members, so he makes them breakfast.

 

 

And it's goes....well

 

"Uwah~! So good!" Hunk sequels in delight, Pidge nods while greedly digging into the cooked exotic meat, Lance smiles proudly "I uh...just wanted to fill in my role as the pack Omega! I also wanted to get closer to each other too!"

 

Pidge nods "It's understandable, but I'm concern for us not having a pack alpha"

 

Hunk and Lance stop eating 'Oh shit I forgot! We don't have a quiznaking alpha!'

 

"I-Im sure will find one-!" "Impossible, Alphas are the ones who start a new pack. If we try to offer another Alpha to are pack they will decline thinking were not worth it"

 

Lance out his head down sadly 'All but true, sometimes I forget I grew up in a modern society'

 

"Brightside is Betas are second in command, if something were to happen to the Alpha the Betas step up in place of the Alpha. So Hunk is the leader since he started this pack"

 

Hunk sputtered into his drink "L-Leader!? Now way Pidge!"

 

Lance shook his head "Hunk it's ok, me and Pidge can guide you if you'd like!" Putting on his cheery voice, a happy and supportive Omega makes a happy and calm pack.

 

Hunk scared expression melts into a more calmer one "A-ah thank you Lance...." Pidge pushes up her glasses.

 

"Ah, I see were already getting into our group dynamics. I'm cool with that, as long as I get to do what I need to do"

 

Lance nods "As long at it dosent affect the pack, but I also want us to trust each other too. If we share a more stronger bond, the more we are able to succeed in things!"

 

Hunk nods "Lance is right, from this day on were a new pack! Today we are......what pack name are we?"

 

Pidge puts down her fork "I had this in mind for a while, Stardust Crusaders"

 

Lance froze "Ah that sound oddly familiar..."

 

"Well I like it! All in favor to name our pack Startdust Crusaders say i!"

 

"I!" Lance yelled 

 

"I!" Pidge said with a small smile on her face

 

Hunk smiles "Then! Welcome to the world Stardust Crusaders!"

 

Suddenly the ship stops "Oh shit, don't tell me-!" Lance yelled panicking

 

"We're here, thank goodness" Pidge says getting leaving her empty plate of food behind.

 

Hunk and Lance look at each other before going with her.

 

* * *

 

 

"This dealer is....small" Pidge said not liking the setting, Lance shrugs "It's the only one near us, and it's more cheaper"

 

Hunk nods "Once we have all the money in the universe we'll buy the most biggest ship! Bigger then the Galren Empire!" Hunk shouted excited.

 

Lance almost cooed at this 'Holy quiznak he's so cute!'

 

Pidge chuckled "Watch it buddy, we got a long way to go before that can happen-"

 

"Excuse me! Are you all interested in getting a new ship?" A voice cut the crew off from there bickering.

 

They all turn to face a Galra with glasses, he was wearing a standard uniform and looked very tired.

 

'Jeez someone give this guy a good payday and a years worth break!' Lance thought.

 

"Uh yes we are, we want your finest but cheapest ship"

 

The Galren sighs "Uh we do have one but uh.....i can't really sell it easily"

 

Lance tilted his head "Why's that?"

 

"Well it's against code policy to sell ships to Omgea's and Beta's without the pack Alpha around"

 

.............

 

"QUIZNAK!" 

 

* * *

 

**Looks like the gangs in a jiffy, will the pack convince the Galren to sell the ship. Or will they have to stick with being stuck in space?**

 

**Find out next time in He's Got That Magic Touch!**

 

**[End]**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you understand where the name Stardust Crusaders came from you get a cookie :3


End file.
